Blame the Kid!
by hungoverqueen
Summary: An insight in what it was like for Jamie growing up as a teen in the Reagan household and how the older Reagan's dealt with the youngest brother. Danny's 26, Erin 25, Joe 23 and Jamie 16...This is my first Fanfic so please be kind or give help.
1. Family Games Night

**Present Day**

"Jackpot!" Jamie gushed.

it had been two weeks now since he'd been grounded for 3 weeks, no Play Station, no TV, not even allowed to the Mall after school and he hated it! The reason for his current situation, his siblings. Mikey Sharpe, a mate of Jamie's had managed to get three tickets to see a truck rally and of course Jamie was well up for going the only problem being that it happened to fall on the night of their monthly family games night and no way was mom letting him out of that easily. He needed a plan so had decided to fein sickness, claim he'd got food poisoning that day at school and then sneak out of the house when his parents had left to go to Erin's for the games. The nights always lasted into the early hours of the next morning, as the kids would be babysat meaning no parental responsibility, it was the perfect plan. So when friday came around he was all set, he managed to get a sick note from school and arrived home an hour early where he used his puppy dog eyes to fool both parents and with that he was tucked up in bed as his parents left the front door 3 hours later. A knock at the door and Jamie was in Mickey's car on the way to the best night of his life.

**Friday**

Frank and Mary arrived at Erin's to find all three kids already sat eating pizza. John had taken Nikki to his parents for the weekend whilst Linda was working late so would relieve the poor babysitter later on, this was a classic battle of Reagan wits.

"Hey where's Jamie?" queried Joe as he stood to give his mum a kiss.

"Home sick" answered Mary

"What's wrong, the Kid catch lurgies from a girl playing kiss chase?" Smirked Danny

"Leave of it, is he alright mom" a concerned Erin asked

"Nothing an early night won't fix," Frank smiled as he took a seat next to his oldest.

"Damn it! I meant to tape the truck rally, a couple of the guys at work were going, reckon its gonna be one hell of a night"

"Well It's a good job we've got Trivial Pursuit then so we can have an even better night here" Joked Erin as she took the remote from Danny's clutches and turned the TV off as the Reagan's settled in for what promised to be a competitive night.

The score was always the same with one major exception, no swatty teen beating the others at everything. If anything Joe enjoyed tonight as Jamie's absence meant he won overall - not that he didn't enjoy the teasing from his baby brother how he was able to beat his older siblings despite a lengthy age gap. Surprisingly it was Danny who missed Jamie the most, although he didn't like to admit it he enjoyed pouncing on Jamie and tickling him into submission with Erin and Joe's help, it made him feel closer to the Kid.

"I think it's time we call it a night, your father appears to be dozing of to another land" sighed Mary and she nodded towards the sleeping man in the recliner.

"I'm simply resting my eyes, anyway Mary we need to stop of down the road and check on the neighbours house and feed the animals, that seems to take forever in itself " replied Frank as he got up to collect his coat.

"Tell Jamie we hope he feels better, all of us do" Joe gave a sideways glance in Danny's direction, Danny poking his tongue out in reply.

The siblings kissed their parers good night and turned around to start clearing up. Once they were out of earshot the conversation turned to other plans.

"Do you think we should've told mom and dad that we'd forgotten about tonight and that we'd booked cinema tickets to see the new Tarantino film?" smirked Joe

"Nah it wouldn't have ended well, they would've told the kid who would have got moody cuz he was too little to come out to play with his big siblings" joked Danny

"Yeah but on the plus side, we would've got Brownie points for changing our plans for family traditions" sighed Erin "never minds, I guess we can always go tomorrow."

"Yeah but its never the same as opening night. Oh well it's about my turn to give into the land of nod, thanks for a great night sis" Joe turned to leave, kissing his sister goodnight and giving his brother a playful punch on the way Joe was driving home he passed the stadium that was now chucking out a cop's nightmare of a crown, loud drunk and all elated, even still no one was causing trouble and they all seemed to have had a good night. As Joe passed a string of cars a group of lads walking through the car lot caught his eyes They looked strangely familiar although it was dark and Joe was exhausted, however the blue Jock jacked caught he eye as a mound of dirty blonde locks caught the light, he only saw for a second so put it to the back of his mind, intent on going home to sleep.

"This was officially the best night ever" screamed an excitable Jamie. Mickey, their mates Noah and Kyle and Jamie were heading back to the car, parked on the side of the road.

"Man did you see when that truck just landed on the other guys roof I thought the whole stadium was gonna erupt!" Laughed Kyle, Just then an old blue car rushed past, the number plate looked familiar, not to mention the man driving it and suddenly Jamie had a horrible feeling in his gut.

"Guys we gotta get a move on, I think that my brother just drove past which means my parents will nearly be home and I'll be a dead man walking." The boys scrambled into the car and Micky pulled away getting Jamie home in an apparent record time, there were no cars in the driveway so Jamie scrambled round the back and up the stairs chucking his shoes and jacket of as he heard a car pull into the driveway. He just had enough time to chuck his pj top on as the front door closed and he heard his mums heels begin to ascend the stairs toward his bedroom door. Flicking the light of he just managed to pull the covers over his bottom half, still in the mud splattered jeans as his bedroom door opened and his Mary poked her head around the corner to see Jamie apparently fast asleep. She wandered over kissed his forehead and closed the door. Jamie had gotten away with it, he couldn't believe his luck.

Sunday dinners could sometimes be tense as politics always seemed to be the hot topic however every now and then his siblings were civil and today seemed to be one of those days. Jamie had been in his bedroom all day finishing homework so jumped when his sister opened the door to drag him to dinner.

"Hey don't let Danny catch you swatting up, he'll call you a nerd"

"Danny's just jealous he was an academic failure" Jamie smirked "I take it dinners on the table otherwise mom wouldn't dare pull me out of m studying"

"Don't be a smart ass golden boy"

"Language Erin, mother would be shocked" laughed Jamie as he got up to leave

"Mom said bring your washing down swell, by the looks of those jeans your clothes are in diar need of decontaminating, what did you do roll around in the mud" Erin stared at the jeans Jamie had worn to the rally. Jamie needed to think fast.

"Just clipper on the way home from school friday, you know when i wasn't feeling to good"

"Yeah well I hop you have your appetite back now" Erin smiled, buying his lam excuse.

Dinner went great until the topic turned from work to Jamie who sighed at the inevitable teasing heading his way.

"Here you go Jamie" Joe smirked as he placed a spponfull on sugar on Jamies plate instead of the apple pie he'd given everyone else. Jamie could see his siblings smiling at each other and wondered how long it had taken them to cook this one up.

"Mary Poppins right, cuz I was ill and this is what she gave the kid's to help their medicine down. How long did it take the Brainless bunch to come up with that Joke" sighed Jamie not even making eye contact with his siblings. Henry smirked

"Nice one Kid"

"Yeah how much younger is your brother than you three or was he just adopted because he seems to have latched onto your jokes easily enough" smiled Linda

"That's just years of sibling taunting" smiled Frank

"Years of being targeted" groaned Jamie

"Hey you asked for it being the youngest Kid" smirked Danny

"technically no I didn't as I never specifically said can you Erin and Joe please make my life a misery and I never asked to be the youngest" Jamie shot back, wiping the smile of Danny's face

"Yes intact he even asked your faber and me if we'd have another kid just so he wouldn't be the youngest and wouldn't be picked on" laughed Mary

"Ahh no don't worry baby brother we'd never let you get of that easy" teased erin and she ruffled his hair.

"As I clearly do not have Apple pie like the rest of you I'll be gong to finish studying" Jamie moaned as he stood up and walked from the table to a series of 'ahhs' and 'poor little Jamie's' from his siblings.


	2. The Reveal

**Monday**

Danny walked into the precinct and straight up to a bunch of officers who were stood around talking about the weekend.

"Hey Reagan" the tallest of the bunch called Danny over.

"Hey Johnny, how was your weekend?"

"Epic man, I took my brother to the truck rally, brilliant night, did you catch it"

"Nah" sighed Danny "Family games night, not that I managed to spend time with my little brother who was home sick." Laughed Danny. He happened to catch the eye of the oldest of the cops who looked uncomfortably at the floor. "Hey Fletch you have a good weekend?" quizzed Danny as the older mans head shot up.

"Yeah not to bad myself, also went to the truck rally" Answered Fletch quietly

"Oh Yeah, well how comes you're not bouncing of the walls like everyone else about, what happened cat got your tongue" laughed Danny gaining a silent response from Fletch. "Hey what's up bro?" Quizzed Danny.

"Your kid brother, the one you said was ill, he goes to the Lincoln school right, same as my son, in fact wasn't he the one that just beat the schools 100 meter track record"

"Yeah thats him Fletch, he weren't doing no running on friday though, too busy spewing his guts out" smirked Danny

"How sure are you of that?" sighed Fletch

"I don't understand"

"I apologise if I'm wrong but I believe I saw him at the rally on friday, was stood right at the front, you know the cheap tickets were all the teens go cause the don't mind being coated in mud."

"Nah you must have been seeing things"

"I'm pretty sure it was him, he was there with that Kyle kid who we booked for smoking pot a couple of weeks ago, infact I could've sworn I saw him on the big screen at one point"

"Is that right" Danny was plotting already in his brain. "I'm gonna kill that kid. Sick my ass!"

"Look if its gonna cause trouble I'm sorry I said anything"

"Hey you don't have to be sorry, its the little one that'll be apologising soon" Danny Smirked. He would make Jamie pay for this one. As he walked away he got his phone up and dialled each of his siblings and arranged to meet them for lunch without telling them his new piece of information.

Erin walked into the cafe to find her brothers sat in a corner booth looking deep in conversation.

"Alright what have you done wrong" She directed her question towards Danny.

"Sis, I'm offended why can't you believe that I just wanted to see you, besides your accusing the wrong brother" Erin shifted her gaze toward Joe who practically spat his drink out "It's not Joe either" smirked Danny. "No this time its the little golden boy"

"So I was right, you are worried about Jamie, why wouldn't you just tell me whats wrong" concern starting to seep into Joe's tone.

"You'll soon change your tone bro, turns out our baby brother wasn't as sick on Friday as we were led to believe"

"What do you mean, he was ill in bed with food poisoning otherwise he would've been with us"

"Nope Jameson was at the truck rally with those annoying mates of his"

"Wait what, he can't have been, mom and dad would've known, unless they were hiding it from us." Erin mused

"Danny's right" Joe responded earning confused looks from his siblings. "Let me explain. When I left yours Erin, I drove past the stadium when everyone was coming out, I thought I was just tired but I could've sworn I saw a kid that looked like Jamie walking out with three other guys"

"Yep, Fletch told me at work that he saw them, even on the big screen and guess what the camera picked up, little brother cheering on the big trucks. Renzulli told me he was watching at home when they showed our little bro on the big screen for a few seconds"

"That little gi.." Erin was about to finish when she suddenly remembered what she'd sen in his room a few days previously. "Wait a second, his jeans they were covered in mud"

"That's make sense, Flecth said he saw Jamie stood at the front were they get coated in mud"

"The little brat lied to me, told me his 'illness' had caused him to fall over on the way home from school which was why they were dirty. I could swing for him right now"

" Hold it sis, I think Danny has a plan, he has that look on his face"

"Gather in followers, I have a way of outting him to our unsuspecting parents and then we can sit back and revel."

**Sunday**

It had been a week since the truck rally and Jamie had put it to the back of his mind. The family were once again sat around the table and discussion had moved onto Henry being forced to stay homebound due to a minor accident.

"Well at least I have the TV to keep me company" moaned Henry after Frank had mentioned coming home to find his father asleep with the TV on. "I never did get to watch the truck rally, got 5 minutes in before your father woke me up and turned the TV of, the titles had only just finished". Danny saw this as his opportunity to start stirring.

"Don't worry Gramps neither me or Joe have seen it yet, we can put it on after dinner. What about you Jamie, don't suppose you caught it on Friday cuz you were curled up in bed sick right? he wearied keeping a straight face. Jamie begun to panic, someone at school had mentioned seeing them on the TV and Jamie knew he'd be busted if they sat down to watch it.

"Ummmm no, I didn't catch it. But didn't mom say that we should play a game after diner, you know to make up for my absence last week, they'll be no time left" Jamie made it up on the spot, thank god he was the brains of the family.

"I don't remember saying that dear, Besides I'll be too tired after this wonderful meal to think straight, let the boys watch they're truck show" Mary replied innocently, oblivious to what soon would be revealed.

"Ohhh right, I might have to pop out though after dinner to do some studying with Noah and I was kinda hoping to watch it, so maybe we could wait until next sunday?" Jamie pressed, hoping it'd give him enough time to accidentally tape over the recording.

"Nonsense, it's family time, you can stay here with us, you deserve a rest, we'll put it on after dinner" Frank responded to Jamie's defeated expression.

"Hey Kid, tell you what I'll put a wager with you over who won, I get it wrong I give you 20 bucks, I get it right you do the Sunday dishes by yourself next week.

"I'm in on that" States Erin. "If I guess second place you can make that two weeks, I get it wrong and I'll give you another 20 bucks."

"Make that a months worth of dishes and I'll give you 30 bucks if I don't guess who comes in third" smiles Danny, stumping Jamie. The siblings glance at each other, enjoying watching their little brother squirm.

"Fine, but how do I know you don't know the score already"

"How do we know that you don't, you claim you were home sick but you could've been their or watching the rally for all we know" smiles Erin, not giving anything away.

"I predict.." The three siblings give their predictions and watch as Jamies face drops as they correctly predict the winners, they couldn't know could they, it was pure luck.

Two hours later the table was cleared and everyone sat down to watch the rally. The oldest siblings had all squashed onto the couch, trapping Jamie in the middle incase he decided to make a run for it. So far so good though Jamie, knowing it couldn't last much longer and that he'd have to think of a distraction for the TV, maybe I could accidentally pull the plug, it takes ages to reset and they'd give up he thought. I'll just make an excuse to walk in that direction.

"Hey I'm gunna get a drink, anyone want anything?" he innocently asks as he goes to get up.

"No problem Jay, I'll grab you a drink, I'm closest and I was gunna get myself one anyway" Erin's instincts telling her he was up to something.

20 minutes later and Jamie had tried another two times to be excused, his brothers each foiling his plan, he knew the clip was coming up and braced himself for the worst. After a few minuted the inevitable happened and the screen shot to the image of Jamie amongst the dirty crowd on the big screen. Suddenly all eyes were on him.

"Excuse me If I'm wrong but doesn't that look like you Jamie?" queried Linda

"Hey Kid how comes you didn't say you were going to the rally?" asked Henry.

"Umm I should really be going to study now" Jamie asked as he went to get up, suddenly he felt two hands grab each arm and pull him back onto the sofa as he looked from each side to see smug smiles on both his brothers faces.

"Jameson Henry Reagan explain yourself" Mary's temper beginning to boil.

"I was gonna tell you" Jamie cut to puppy dog eyes, desperate times and all that.

"I thought you were home in bed young man, explain why you lied"

"I really wanted to go and the tickets were free"

"Family time is important and you forgot that…" Frank continued his angry spiel of how Jamie had disappointed him, the older siblings were struggling to contained their happiness and Jamie squirmed uncomfortably in his brothers grasp.

"Go to your room young man were you will spend the next three weeks" Jamie went to protest but was met with a death stare as he sauntered up to his room and slammed the door shut. Erin, Joe and Danny silently high fives each other behind their parents backs. They's confront their little bro later, but for now their plan had worked.


End file.
